


feliz cumpleaños

by amandaskankovich



Series: mateo and mexico [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaskankovich/pseuds/amandaskankovich
Summary: Mickey just really wants to sleep this night away but it’s not going to be that easy.





	feliz cumpleaños

It’s been a year now. You and Octavio have long since stopped fucking (regularly or exclusively) but he remains the first real friend you made here and now you’re living in the house he inherited from his dead grandmother with him and a revolving cast of his closest friends. Daniela is the one consistently always living there.

She made you flashcards to learn just enough Spanish to get you consistently laid.

Are you alone?  
Estas solo?  
Do you have a boyfriend?  
Tienes novio?  
Do you want to dance?  
Quieres bailar?  
Do you want to go with me?  
Quieres ir conmigo?  
Would you like to drink with me tonight?  
Te gustaría beber conmigo esta noche  
They all work more than they don’t. But they also work as well when you smile and mime a blowjob and say nothing at all.

She presented them to you with the proudest smirk.

You are very sweet  
Tu eres muy dulce  
She’s the one who mentions one night that it’s Teo’s birthday and they have to go meet him after work.

You do not give a fuck about it being Teo’s birthday because you have never met or heard of him before now and you have no interest in meeting him. You washed dishes for four hours at your first job and you’ve only just gotten done kicking drunk assholes getting too handsy with the strippers for 6 hours at job number 2. You just want to sleep.

You’re not quite sure if you’ll even make it to your room. You think that the lumpy couch you’re becoming one with will do. You let your body melt into it some more.

You must fall asleep there. You blink and they’re laughing and running around and getting ready. You close your eyes for a half second if that and you wake up to an empty house and someone’s tossed a blanket over you and removed your shoes.

It’s 10:00 at night and you think about getting up and walking the short distance to your room but instead you stare up at the lazy turning ceiling fan.

You drive me crazy  
Me vuelves loco  
I love you  
Te amo  
I want to kiss you  
Quiero besarte  
I am crazy about you  
Estoy loco por ti  
I care for you  
Te quiero  
You make me happy  
You blink and you hear a key turning in the door and Daniela’s laughing and Octavio’s laughing and they’re both shushing each other. You think they must be having trouble unlocking the door and you decide to just get up and let them in. You open the door and there they are but there’s two other people standing with them. One of them trying their damndest to shove his tongue completely down Octavio’s throat and the other looking completely sober and maybe almost as tired as you.

“Mickey!” Daniela kisses you in the cheek before bumping past you into the house. She plops herself down where you’d been sleeping. “ Ese es Mateo ,” She says pointing to tired, sober man. She then lays her body down onto the couch, pulls the blanket over her, and begins to snore.

Octavio and his new buddy are already moving past you and into his bedroom slamming the door and leaving you alone with the newly however the fuck old he is Mateo.

He looks at you, “Hablas español?” He asks.

You shrug and say, “Un poco,” Then add, “Feliz cumpleaños.”

At that he sighs, smiles, brushes his hair back and laughs a little, “My birthday…,” He says, “Is next Tuesday.”

You laugh and smile at the same time and let out an, “Oh!”

Mateo sighs, “My fucking sister sometimes. She means well I guess? But mostly she just needs to get her fucking shit together.”

“Daniela’s your sister?”

“Yeah.” Mateo says, “So you would think she’d know when my birthday was.”

“Hey at least she tried.” You respond heading for the kitchen.

“Yes I suppose tonight was her version of trying.” Mateo responds.

You open the fridge and look for anything to eat. You just end up grabbing a can of pop instead. This guy’s getting under your skin.

“Lay off her,” You say, “She’s nice.”

The guy sounds slightly irritated with you now when he says, “I know she’s nice.”

Without thinking you grab another can from the fridge and hand it to him.

“But she still showed up at my job to get drunk and pretend it was about me and now I’m dragging her and her friend and a stranger home when I could be sleeping right now.”

He puts the can down unopened on the table, looks at you and says, “Así que perdóname.”

“Excuse me?” You respond.

“Forgive me,” Mateo corrects, “If I am a bit irritated and sleep derived.”

“Okay, “ you say, “ perdonado.”

Mateo smiles a little at that, “I’m going to head home.” He says.

You think you’re going to just say, “Cool,” and head to bed and that is the plan except…maybe you feel close to him? You’re not sure why. Maybe you think this is just what you’re supposed to do and you decide to call it feeling close. Likeliest answer is you’re just fucking horny but…it’s not really quite that, right?

“Estas solo?” You ask him.

He blinks.

“Tienes novio?” You ask him.

He shakes his head.

“¿Novia?”

“No.” He says.

You reach out and tuck some hair behind his ear, “Do you want to sleep with me?”

*

You watch him unbutton his shirt and take off his pants. He’s wearing boxers and an undershirt. He starts to remove the undershirt and you move to stop him.

He looks confused and then says, “Oh…you actually meant sleep.”

“It’s almost midnight man,” You reply, “I’d rather die than take my fucking pants off.”

He nods and smiles.

You get into bed. He gets in with you. Curls against you immediately like a fucking puppy. Your heart does something you decide to not think about until the morning.

He says quietly, “ Esto es agradable.”

You turn a little and look at a clock.

It says 12:01 am.

And your 24th birthday has officially come and gone.

“Yeah,” You reply.


End file.
